Suicide Note
by Doomology
Summary: Lupin has commited suicide, and something really weird is happening with Fujiko, can Goemon and Jigen figure out what's going on? And what will happen to Pops? romace in later chapters
1. A Most Unfortunate Event

**Suicide Note**

  
  
Sitting in front of one of the too few windows in the cheap Parisian motel Interpol had set up for him, Inspector Zenigata read his orders for the third time in an hour. Not the worst he'd ever received, but they didn't sit right. Lupin's penthouse flat was directly across the street, Zenigata could even see Lupin from where he was, but his orders mandated that he simply track any and all of Lupin's movements. What didn't sit even worse was that as far as he could see, Lupin hadn't moved an inch in the last hour. With a sigh and a few muttered words of displeasure at his assignment, Zenigata took up the pair of binoculars from the small table next to his chair, and turned his full attention back to watching Lupin.  
  
Meanwhile across the Street at Lupin's Penthouse  
  
Jigen and Goemon paced the living room restlessly. They were both worried about their friend, but neither wanted to give voice and substance to their fears. Every now and again one would begin to suggest they check on Lupin, who had been sequestered in his room for the last three days, then think better of it, and continue to pace. Through the wall they could hear the faint sounds of Lupin's TV, looping a recorded news reel over and over. "Enough. I need a drink. I can't listen to that anymore," Jigen stated as her checked his gun, "I'm going out." he finished as he started towards the door. Goemon stopped his pacing and turned to Jigen. "We must remain here. Lupin may have need of us, we should be ready if he does. And we have liquor here, if you so badly need a drink" came the reply. "Fine. I'll stay. But if he doesn't come out of that room in another hour, I am leaving. And I'm turning on the radio." Jigen closed the door, and moved to the liquor cabinet in the tiny kitchen. After a few moments he had selected a bottle of fine wine and brought it to the couch with him. Jigen leaned forward, fiddled with the radio dials for a moment, until a sweet bluesy sound filled the room, then settled back on the couch, where he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Sunset that same day, Zenigata's motel room  
  
As the sun faded over the horizon, the windows of the penthouse flat took on a sick red cast, making it look as though someone had poured blood down the side of the building, while the people below shut up their shops and prepared to go home for the day. But Zenigata wasn't paying any attention to the colors of the sunset, or the people milling about on the street below. "What the Hell!!!??? Lupin!!!!! What ARE you up to???" Zenigata let loose his frustration, screaming at a man that couldn't hear him. It didn't help in the least bit. Since he had set up in this room, since he had started watching Lupin, the man across the street had only moved a total of six times. A half hour ago his view into the master thief's room had been crystal clear. The room was decorated in tan, everything from the walls to the bed sheets, unslept on, were the color of beach sand. Everything except a single crimson wing chair, in which the gentleman thief was slumped. The man himself was clad in a pair of black pants, and a black shirt with a red jacket and hunter green tie, which he had quite obviously been wearing for at least three days. In his hand was a small piece of paper, most likely cut out from a newspaper, though from his window Zenigata couldn't see what the article was about. The few times Lupin had moved it had been to raise the paper to his eyes, stare at it for a few moments, then lower it back to his lap. All in all it was making Zenigata very nervous. He'd never known Lupin to act so strangely. And now Zenigata couldn't even see into the flat, so bad was the glare of the setting sun on the flats windows. He consoled himself by simply staring at the windows waiting until he could see into the flat once more.  
  
Finally, ten minutes later, the glare on the windows had lessened enough to let Zenigata see into the thief's bedroom. Raising his binoculars back up to his eyes, he set to surveying the room and its single occupant. At first, it appeared to him that Lupin had once more raised the newspaper article, but something about the sight in front of him seemed wrong. Then realization hit like a runaway freight train. Lupin wasn't holding the paper anymore, the object in his hands was of a far more sinister nature. As Zenigata watched, helpless with shock, Lupin looked back to the small pistol in his hand, shook his head and took careful aim. Then Lupin looked up turning his oddly tear-streaked face to Zenigata, smiling faintly in a sad way, as though he could see Zenigata across the street watching him. It became obvious that Lupin could see Zenigata when he raised his free hand to salute the old inspector and mutter a respectful "Pops". Zenigata didn't realize he had stood and moved closer to the window until his binoculars hit the window pane, jarring them painfully into his nose. Discarding them, he struggled to work the window open, never taking his eyes from the terrible scene in front of him. As the master thief's finger tightened around the trigger of his weapon, Zenigata began to scream out to anyone who would listen. "Damn it Lupin!!!!! No way!!! Not like this! I wont let you, Lupin!!!!!" A sharp crack sounded, stopping Zenigata's cries as he fell to his knees. Reaching above himself to the tabletop, the inspector fumbled around for the phone. When he found it, shaking fingers made it near impossible for him to dial the emergency numbers. Finally he got though, and tried to communicate the need for assistance in badly attempted French. Giving up, he reverted to the easier English, screaming into the receiver. Pulling himself to his feet, he stumbled out of the motel room, down the stairs and across the street. Once inside the hotel Lupin's gang occupied, porters tried to keep Zenigata from going farther than the lobby. He brushed them off, adrenaline giving him more strength than he should have. He forced his way to the top most floor, where he found his way blocked by a locked door. With a shout, he rammed the door, not giving up until it caved under the pressure. It took a moment for the Inspector to get his bearings once inside the flat, but it was easy to spot Lupin's bedroom. Goemon and Jigen stood in silhouetted the doorway, identical masks of horror on their faces. Zenigata pushed through them, through the door Jigen had thrown wide-open, into the tan bedroom. Lupin was once again slumped in the red chair, one arm thrown over the arm of chair, the other clutching the news article in his lap. The heavy, coppery stench of blood filled the room, and a deep red stain was spreading on the gentleman thief's shirt. Zenigata moved softly towards Lupin, waiting for the tricky thief to jump up at any moment, laughing at this wonderful trick he pulled. But Lupin merely continued to sit limply in the chair, unmoving. Without a word, Jigen brushed past the inspector, to rescue the paper from the blood flowing down Lupin's shirt. A quick glance at the picture told Jigen all he needed to know. It was a wedding article, announcing the marriage of a one Fujiko Mine to some handsome, young, newly appointed duke she had, according to the article, known since childhood. The marksman handed to scrap of paper to the swordsman, who after reading it, passed it to the inspector. Silently Goemon and Jigen turned and left the room, vowing silent revenge on Fujiko for driving Lupin to this level of madness. They slipped out of the hotel unseen, becoming part of the crowd curious to know just who had been shot.  
  
Zenigata alone remained in the room, waiting for help to arrive. He moved to the bed, and sat down to wait. His world spun in circles inside his head. What could a washed-up has-been like him do now? He wasn't sure. Somewhere in the distance sirens blared to life, moaning their unending song of pain and death. Zenigata paid them no mind until the came to rest below the bedroom window, spewing a small crew of emergency workers inside the hotel. By the time they made it to the fourth floor suite, there was a small but ever growing puddle of blood on the floor by Lupin's foot. It wasn't until the emergency crew had taken the limp doll from the chair, suite, and hotel, that Zenigata came to his senses and shuffled his way out of the building, making slow progress towards the local hospital. 


	2. A Plan Begins To Unfold

Hey there everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I lost the file after I typed it up the first time due to a hard drive crash. Eventually though, I did manage to get it typed up again. Of course, all standard disclaimers apply, as with all my fanfics, though I feel I must add that parts of this chapter seem... a bit off to me. Still, after all the effort it took to type it up again, I really had no desire to make any changes to it at the moment. So, I'll offer a compromise. If enough of you guys review and don't like it, then I'll do my best to change it. Anyway, I suppose that's all, aside from big thank yous going out to ibogal, xana, RickGreen, and Daisuke. Sorry about the paragraph spacing in the last chapter, I wrote it really, really quickly, and sorry about the rather depressing start, but I simply couldn't help myself. And I promise, the next chapter contains big surprises, so be on the lookout, hopefully it wont take me as long to get the next one up as it took me to get this one up. Anywho, enough with the formalities, onto the fanfic!

Ariane

**Chapter 2 A Plan Begins To Unfold **

Within three hours of hearing the master thief's single shot, the two men who were closest to him had purchased tickets for one of the short flights from France to England, and were seated aboard the plane anxiously awaiting take-off. When the two had left the flat they had been consumed with grief, they had railed against the fates that had dealt their friend such a horrible hand, but it had only lasted for a few moments. For both men knew, without a doubt, exactly who was responsible. A month before they had come to France they had heard on the news that Fujiko had gotten herself married to some pretty English Duke.

Two weeks later Lupin had disappeared, only to show up at the flat in Paris three days ago. Since then he had been sequestered in one of the flat's bedrooms, neither Jigen nor Goemon had seen him at all in the time from when he came in to the time they left. Now the small scrap of paper still in Goemon's hand solidified their pain into a burning hatred for the woman who had pushed Lupin to his limits. "Always knew the broad was bad news, now she's proven it. Damn it all, Lupin, how could you let her do this to you? I thought you were stronger than that. Since you're gone I guess we'll have to take care of her ourselves, once and for all." Jigen muttered, and Goemon nodded his head in agreement. "We will do what we must to restore his honor," Goemon replied, his voice hiding his emotions, "We will be able to mourn Lupin properly once we have settled this."

Still, neither man could figure out how she had done it. Jigen and Goemon sat, waiting to board the plane, trying to puzzle out why this time had been so different. Fujiko had pulled these marriage stunts so many times before it was an old trick they all knew by heart to weasel some poor man out of his money. Even the times she had pulled this act before hadn't affected Lupin, in fact, nothing had affected Lupin, he had always found some way to rationalize her behavior, make it tolerable, wait it out until he could chase her freely again, wooing her all the while. Fujiko being married never would have stopped Lupin, never even slow him down. Until now. There had to be something about this time that had pushed him over the edge. And since Lupin wouldn't be talking anytime soon, they'd just have to get it out of Fujiko. Quietly they discussed the best way to worm the information they wanted out of Fujiko. Before they realized it they were aboard the plane, touching down on English soil, ready to get to work.

Coldwater Estates, England

In a light peach colored room a stunningly beautiful woman with dark black hair and pale skin sat in front of a large mirrored vanity. Dressed in a simple white shift, she looked rather like an angel, though anyone who knew her would be more tempted to call her a fallen angel. Slow repetitive motions brought an ivory handled brush through her hair over and over again, the mother-of-pearl inlays on the brush glinting and shining in the candlelight. The room itself, though huge, was sparsely furnished. A bed, dresser, and nightstand were the only other objects of furniture. A large candle-lit chandelier served as the only light source for the room, heavy drapes were pulled tight over the large bay windows, ruthlessly slaughtering any traces of the sun setting outside. Despite someone's fierce attempts to distance the room from the sounds of the world, some sounds still broke through. So it was that downstairs the doorbell sounded and high above, in the large bedroom a hairbrush, frozen mid-stroke, was the only indication that anything was heard.

Downstairs a remarkably calm-looking Jigen and Goemon were led through a marble foyer into a leather-filled library. Both had agreed that the best way to get information from Fujiko would be to keep calm and avoid telling her what Lupin had done. Once they had their information they would have their revenge. The ancient butler indicated that they should take seats and wait. Goemon selected a green leather couch, Jigen a matching armchair. A short time later the door opened, exposing the marble of the foyer once more, and into the room slipped a dark-haired woman. She smiled as she sat down across from Jigen, in the loveseat that matched the other two pieces. "Hello boys. Did old Pops finally catch Lupin? I imagine he's gotten himself into trouble, hasn't he? He'd be here if he wasn't."

She smiled but the sarcasm and pain in her voice confused the men, if only for a moment. "Yeah, well... that's what we're here to ask you about. Was he acting weird when he was here? We know he came to visit you, but what the hell happened? One minute he's fine..." Jigen had to remind himself not too give away too much. "... The next he's acting all weird. We just wanna know what happened between you two." Jigen demanded, avoiding her questions, demanding answers for his own. "Fujiko, we must know what transpired between you when he was here." Goemon chimed in quietly. The elegant woman shuddered, and grasped the arm of the loveseat so hard her knuckles turned white. For a moment Jigen and Goemon were sure that she looked ready to pass out, but somehow she managed to stay conscious.

"Please, don't make me do this." She pleaded them, "even after... what he did, I just can't tarnish his name like that." Her voice was soft, and the tear that streaked down her face smeared her make-up. Jigen's irritation got the better of him. He had never hit a woman in his entire life, but Fujiko wasn't a woman, she was a traitorous worm. He found himself crossing the room, slapping her, sending her careening to the floor. "Cut the crap Fujiko! We know you did something to him! Just tell us what the hell you did!" he demanded. "Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you." Her eyes blazed up at him with unbridled hate as she continued. "That bastard- he came here drunk. He told me he wanted to congratulate me. I knew I shouldn't have let him in, but god, I did. I-I told him no so many times, but he just wouldn't stop." She paused, and gave a bitter laugh. "I told him I never wanted to see his face again, I told him that I'll be the firs to dance on his grave in ecstasy. I do hope he dies!"

By the time she was finished her head was buried in her hands and tears were pouring through her fingers. Jigen and Goemon stared at her aghast. If she was implying what she seemed to be, then there was quite a bit of information that they were missing. "Fujiko," Goemon quietly probed, dazed by her revelation, "why did you not tell us before? Had we known-" he continued, but she cut him off. "There was nothing you could have done. Just keep him away from me. I don't want to see him. Ever again." She stopped to catch her breath, and press a handkerchief to her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to be alone now." And with that she slipped back through the door the way she had come, leaving Jigen and Goemon in stunned silence.

Even when the old butler returned and led them back through the foyer out of the house the uncomfortable silence continued, neither man wanting to even consider the implications of Fujiko's words. It wasn't until they had reached a small inn, one of many in the small neighboring village. Goemon was the first to break the silence. "Could it be true, what Fujiko says? Would Lupin have done such a thing?" Jigen shook his head. "Lupin may have been a complete idiot when it came to that bitch, but I can't believe he would do such a thing." "Yes, I too find it most difficult to believe that Lupin could commit such atrocities, but what if what she claims is true? What could Fujiko possibly gain from lying about this?" "I really don't know. But this sure is one hell of a mess Lupin's gotten us into this time. If only we could talk to him..." Jigen trailed off, unwillingly reminded of Lupin's untimely demise. Suddenly he stood and stormed out of the room, headed to the inn's tavern for a drink.

Back at Coldwater Manor a very handsome blonde-haired, blue-eyed man was interrupted as he read the paper, by the entrance of the dark-haired woman. They shared a look of contentment for a plan going smoothly. Softly, Daniel Westly, twenty-third Duke of Coldwater, chuckled and ordered, "Take those hideous things off. Don't you dare wear them a moment longer than necessary, understand darling?" Kristiana Dubvoc smiled and reached up, pulling the dark wig off her head, revealing blonde hair expertly pinned up beneath. Next she shed the long, embroidered dress she had been wearing, returning to her pencil-thin boyish body, discarding the voluptuous curves that had been sewn into the dress. Last came the contact lenses, shifting her eyes from black to a blue-green. When she was finished she stood in front of him, naked as the day she was born. Slowly, seductively, she crossed the room to stand before him, just within reach. His hands shot out, circled her waist, as she slid into his lap, squirming against his desire. "Did those two buffoons actually buy it?" he whispered, his breath tickling the inside of her ear. Kristiana turned to face him, leaned over and slanted her lips over his own in a deep, heated kiss.

When they broke apart she breathlessly answered him. "Of course ze bought it. I am, after all, ze world's greatest actress!" Without thought she had slipped back into her French accent, which only served to fuel his lust for her, as it always did. "Did you have a good day, I mon amour /I ?" she queried. At the thought of the day's events he smiled wider than he already was. "Well, yes, my love, I had a wonderful day. Today Lupin the Third committed suicide, and now nothing can stop us, most especially that pitiful excuse for a woman." Kristiana slid off his lap as he spoke to kneel in front of him. She leaned back in, close to his face, her hands busy unfastening the soft red velvet of tie of the bathrobe he wore. "Soon, my sweet, you will be able to rid ze world of ze filth zat iz zat deceiving little hussy." She assured him. Her speech was lost on him, he was too far gone into the throes of pleasure she was creating, echoing through his body. Or so she thought, until she heard him mutter, "yes, Fujiko will soon have served her purpose, then we can be rid of her for good. Then we will be free... to be together." If she had seen the look on his face it would have terrified her beyond her darkest imaginings. As it was she never looked up, but simply discarded his words and the chill they sent down her back, and finished pleasuring him.


	3. Ressurection

Suicide Note 

A Lupin The Third FanFiction

By ArianeDouleur

Chapter 3 Resurrection 

"Yeah, we got a GSW to the chest, male, approximately mid twenties to early thirties. We're bringing him in now, be ready for us." Static crackled over the walkie-talkie, interrupted by a quick "Right-o, we'll be waiting for ya", then static erupted once more. Lying on the ambulance gurney, Lupin lay still as monitors around him beeped in unison with his faint, but still present, heartbeat. "Do you think he'll make it?" one of the ambulance's medical team asked as they raced to get their patient to the hospital. After a glance at the prone man on the gurney, the other medic replied. "I think he might. He's fighting to stay, must be, doubt he'd've lasted this long. Probably would've flat-lined before we picked him up." Neither said another word as they watched the unconscious Lupin until they arrived at the hospital to unload their cargo.

Doctors and security scurried around the emergency room, preparing one of the rooms for the incoming patient. The big wigs of law enforcement had placed the order that this man was to be saved, no matter what. Lupin the Third sounded in everyone's thoughts. No one ever expected Lupin to be brought down, much less by his own hand. Everyone waited anxiously for the arrival of the wounded master thief. The tension grew thicker and thicker as everyone waited to hear the ambulance arrive.

In a few minutes the ambulance arrived, it's siren heralding it's progress, followed moments later by droves of reporters clamoring to get the biggest scoop of the decade. Security guards stepped into clear a path, and doctors rushed out to meet the patient, diagnosing and ordering treatments as they wheeled the gurney into the prepared trauma room. Monitors beeped to life as nurses affixed small sensors to Lupin. One nurse cut this jacket and shirt off, while another inserted an IV in a vein in his left arm. A doctor began to carefully probe the gaping hole in Lupin's chest, searching for the bullet that was lodged there. An x-ray machine was wheeled up to the gurney, and the necessary images were taken and sent for quick development. While the doctors waited to receive the developed x-rays, ultra-sound images were taken. Armed with all the information they could gather, a small army of surgeons and nurses began the long operation to try and save the life of the world's greatest thief.

Inspector Zenigata paced the waiting room, eager for any news on Lupin's condition. It had taken him quite a while to get to the hospital, he had spent a large amount of time wandering around Paris, dazed and confused. When he had arrived at the hospital and informed security of who he was they had assured him that he would be the first to know any thing that was happening. In the hours since he had arrived, the inspector had read the provided magazines, watched the waiting room television, and tried to understand exactly what had possessed Lupin to drive him to such an end. Yet no matter how much effort he put into trying to figure it out, it did him no good. Eventually he gave up, deciding that the only option open to him was to stop Lupin from dying until he had discovered what had driven his nemesis to such desperate actions.

Just as Zenigata decided to give up his pacing around the waiting area to go sit down, one of the surgeons assigned to Lupin emerged from the trauma room and called Zenigata over. Immediately the old cop's nervousness increases tenfold. The surgeon coming over to speak with him was covered in blood, all of which Zenigata knew came from the suicidal thief. Sure that Lupin had met a most untimely demise within the hospital walls, the inspector's anger rose up, burning his insides, searing away whatever pain he was feeling. "Goddamnit Lupin!" Zenigata started, "You can't do this to me Lupin, you bastard! I always said I'd follow you into the gates of hell itself, and goddamn it Lupin, I will!" He started to move towards the room the surgeon had so recently emerged from.

As he passed through the swinging doors the doctor put up a hand to restrain him, but the old cop simply continued on, not stopping until he reached Lupin's side. The master thief's deathly pale face and closed eyes did the inspector in. "Damnit, Lupin. You can't do this to me, 'ya hear? What the hell am I gonna do without you to chase?" The inspector felt a hand settle softly on his shoulder, and he turned to see the surgeon standing next to him. Suddenly he realized that he was sobering, slimped on Lupin's chest. "Inspector Zenigata, if you will please come with me, such pressure is unhealthy on such a wound as Mr. Lupin's." The surgeon gently pulled Zenigata from the master thief, who seemed to be even more dazed than ever. "I will explain to you Lupin's condition, if you please." The doctor guided Zenigata back into the waiting room. As they made their way across the room the doctor introduced himself. Zenigata wasn't paying much attention, he was hardly concerned with the doctor's name (he later remembered it was Deyette), or that the man was American, though he was grateful that the doctor spoke English, so that thankfully Zenigata wouldn't have to translate. On the doctor's urging, both men took seats in a more secluded section of the room, away from most of the crowd.

"Lupin the Third is in critical condition, but the odds are in favor of his survival." The surgeon paused a moment, letting the inspector process the information before he continued. "There were some complications however, and, though we tried everything we could, there was nothing we could do to prevent Lupin from flat-lining for approximately a minute." Again he paused, and he was glad he did. It was quite apparent that the Inspector was having a bit of difficulty dealing with this bit of news. "Lupin's alive?" was all the inspector could manage through his shock. "Well, yes inspector, he is alive, but there is still a chance that he could have sustained some brain damage, though all the tests we have been able to run indicate that he will make a full recovery. We will be moving him to the ICU in a few minutes, you can visit him up there later, if you choose, and the nurses will let you know about any changes in his condition." The doctor stood and shook Zenigata's hand, and walked away, heading back to the trauma room to prep Lupin to move to a room in the ICU. Zenigata stared at his retreating back, still in shock that Lupin had pulled through after all.

Author's Notes 

Hi Everybody! Sorry it took me so gosh dang long to get this chapter up, but it seems that my muse has been taking a break for the past few weeks. I know that this chapter is really short, in truth it's supposed to be. The reasoning behind this is that it was written to serve just one purpose, which I feel it does. I hope you all find it satisfactory. Happy New Year!

Ariane

**Special Thanks to: **

RmGuccione

mischeif-maker

Brey

DragonLegendRickgreen

Mrs. Jigen

Rocker-Stimpy

Ibogal

**Special Notes: **

Sorry about the intimate details in the second chapter, I hope I haven't offended anyone too much. The chapter has been taken into account, and the rating has been changed.

The romance is on it's way, I promise, it's just gonna take a while to get there.


End file.
